<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jailbreak by Chancy_Lurking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753115">Jailbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking'>Chancy_Lurking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sense8 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Business, Banned Together Bingo, Gen, Hacking, Technology, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploiting Apple devices made her a good bit of money, even funded part of her transition, but she also learned there was money to be made off…just about every major company the same way.</p>
<p>(Nomi doesn't believe in being trapped in leases for anyone.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jailbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Banned Together Bingo Square: Anti-Business</p>
<p>This is really just me venting because I’m bitter that I need a new phone and can’t find one that doesn’t run on google or apple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Nomi was sixteen, she had three phones.</p>
<p>The first was the phone her father had gotten her, loaded with the wrong name on the account and a parental guidance software that tracked every single thing Nomi did and sent a report to her mother at the end of the night. She used this phone sparingly, <em>grudgingly</em>; usually only to contact her family.</p>
<p>The second phone was one she stole the day after her father purchased the first, specifically to download the exact same software and figure out how to get around it without raising suspicion. She figured it out within a week.</p>
<p>The third one was one she stole to use for work.</p>
<p>That wasn’t what she thought of it as at first, but she also was doing it for free back then. She jailbroke it to load a different OS—several different ones, actually, until she knew how they all worked and could patch phones in her sleep. She used it to find and post guides on doing the same, to connect with people like her—in interests and in gender—and help them break whatever little laws were keeping them from being themselves.</p>
<p>By the time she’s moved out on her own, the first and second phones—with their deadnames, fake conversations, and spyware—are long gone, but she’s still rather attached to the third. Exploiting Apple devices made her a good bit of money, even funded part of her transition, but she also learned there was money to be made off…just about every major company the same way.</p>
<p>With every tech upgrade, more and more people become acutely aware that they’re getting scammed into paying repeatedly to use something they already own. So, more and more consumers are finding people like Nomi to free their devices.</p>
<p>Phones, PlayStations, Teslas, you name the product, Nomi probably hates the company and will unravel their shit for a small fee if it’s just for fun or for free if someone is in actual danger.</p>
<p>Or, you know, if she just feels like doing it.</p>
<p>“Do we know anyone who speaks Ukrainian?” she says, glaring the life out of her computer and cross referencing to Phone3. They’re not agreeing with each other.</p>
<p>Amanita looks up from her book across the room. “Uh, I don’t. Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think we do,” Riley answers, appearing beside Nomi. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Trying to hack a tractor,” Nomi mutters, internally cursing John Deer’s entire line of ugly, Sprite-themed products. “All the firmware I can find is in Ukrainian and this translator is <em>bullshit </em>much like John Deer’s <em>fucking subscription service</em>.”</p>
<p>“People subscribe to <em>tractors</em>?” Amanita and Riley ask at the same time without knowing it.</p>
<p>“If their hand is forced,” Nomi answers.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Amanita replies smiling. “So, my Wonder Woman is un-forcing their hand?”</p>
<p>It makes Nomi feel a bit better, smiling back on reflex. “I’m certainly gonna try.”</p>
<p>In the end, it still only takes her about a week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318781">[Podfic] Jailbreak</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic">semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>